The Traveler of Dimensions
by ZakkGrimhart
Summary: 50 people are chosen to participate of an interdimensional tournament. For them to get prepared for the tournament, they will have to train. But they will be able to travel through the dimensions they choose. What'll happen to them? Note: I'm Brazilian, and this is my first english story. I hope my grammar is good. Note 2: I could only put two dimensions, so I put the main ones.
1. My New Partner

It was a sunny day. Normal, like any other. Well, if you don't consider rainy days, or, I dunno, hazy days, or even... AAAH! Screw it. I should introduce myself to you guys. My name is Zakk Grimhart. I'm a 21-years old, raven-haired, height 6'1", caucasian south-american. More specifically, from Brazil. So, 'why are you speaking in English?', you guys ask. Simple. I moved myself to the USA when I was 14. And life is pretty cool here. I must hurry, I'm late to the friends' meeting that is happening today at my bud Zack's house tonight. So I'll talk with you while I run.

We are going to have an animu marathon. Now, I know it's pronounced anime, but animu is a funny way to speak it, and mock the weebs. 'And what kinds of anime are you guys going to watch?', you ask. Anything but SAO, or the Tokyo Ghoul anime (the manga is alright). We don't want any plot holes tonight. After some minutes running, there I get. The domain of Zack 'Fairggot'. Sorry for the bad joke, I love Final Fantasy. And yup, I'm dissing myself.

"What is up, ye bitches?", I said while entering with the snacks. Jason bought the drinks. And the other two guys helped with other things.

"What's cracking, Poison lover?", he said back.

"Screw you, I told you I'm not into newhalfs, you dick", I yelled, pissed off at him. Even though Poison is fucking hot, she has a D.

"Yeah, cry more! I love to see the angst of the fallen enemies"

With that said, I jumped onto him, and started tickling Jason.

"Fuck! Stop it man, hahaha!", Jason begged me.

"No fucking way, you son of a ravaged bitch. You're going to pay for what you said about me", I said to him as I tickled him with more force.  
Then one of the other two guys I talked about came in and saw that scene.

"Oh, the girls are already having f..."

We jumped with our feet on his face, giving him a double jump kick.

"Shut it, Marco!"

Well, after we stopped our little conflict, we went straight into the anime. We were crying to this tragedy compilation called... Clannad (クラナド, Kuranado), and of course, its sequel, Clannad: After Story (クラナド アフターストーリー, Kuranado Afutā Sutōrī).

"I'm... not crying...", said Marco.

Oh, I have to introduce my friends. First, there's Jason Valentine. He's a black haired guy, 18-years old, height 5'9". Marco Straight has 17, a stylish blue hair, like mah bae Chloe, from Life Is Strange, and height 5'7". And, of course, the last one, Michael Braxter. If it is an obvious copy of Michael Crafter, ex-I Killed the Prom Queen vocalist... I dunno. Probably not, because his parents might not even know this band. Which is sad, because... IKTPQ is good. But I'm more into symphonic deathcore (the melodic ones with orchestra, piano, and sometimes clean vocals mixed with the unclean vocals) than metalcore and deathcore (the brutal ones). All hail Betraying The Martyrs and Make Them Suffer. Keeping up with Michael, he have exact 6 feet, is 20-years old, and have blonde hair.

"Whaddaya say we watch some videos of Joey?", I asked.

"Hey! How's it going, everyone? This is The Anime Man", Jason imitated Joey.

"Yeah, this righteous soul who guides us into the non-weeaboo ways", I answered with thumbs up.

And before we knew, we were laughing and cringing at a Try Not To Laugh/Try Not To Cringe Challenge.

"We fucking suck at this challenge, Jesus Christ!"

It was time for us to sleep, after a great night. I went to the bedroom Jason borrowed me. I let myself fall on the bed. Started to think about life and all this... philosophical stuff. Maybe not.

"Dude, I'm grateful for the life I have and shit, but... wouldn't it be cool if I just... could visit my favorite stuff? Like animations, series, movies, games...", I thought. "Because there is a certain time in life that you start to think that everything is so boring and senseless... I don't want to reach that part of life."

I kept thinking about it for a while.

"Nah! Will never happen!"

So I closed my eyes. I shut them so tight to witness explosions of pure color and beauty. And that's because I didn't even went on LSD yet. Don't wanna think what will happen if I do.

"Tomorrow will be another normal day. A great, but normal day..."

 **Author's Point of View**

Zakk was dreaming one of his fantasious stories again. He's not crazy though. He was dreaming that, again, not crazy, he was Dante, on the Fairy Tail world. Pff, haha! H-He's... TCH-HAHAHAHAAAAA!

"Thanks for the support, author", Zakk said sarcastically. "Fucking gay", he mumbled.

"Do you want to fucking die?"

"N-N-NO! I meant that I'm having a good dream, HOORAY!", Zakk desperately said, so I could spare his fucking ass.

"Nevermind, douche. I'll proceed with the narration"

As I was saying, our friend Jesus-kun...

"Hey, that is my title", said Kirito, out of nowhere.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot this isn't a trashy anime"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH", screamed Supa Hot and his crew, Turn Down For What style.

"That was savage, bro. But I think you're breaking the fourth wall a bit too much", said Joey, the Anime Man.

"Okay, I'll stop it"

Proceeding... Zakk/Dante was fighting against one of the dragons that Future Rogue brought from the future. The dragon was colored in black and red scales. He was fighting with the help of the Faerie Queen, Titania, a.k.a. Erza Scarlet, and the She-Devil, Mirajane Strauss. Which is convenient, because, ye know, Dante is a devil swordsman. PLOOOOOOT!

"Tch. This guy is more ready for the party than I imagined, ladies", said our main character.

"Then let's bring the main event", said Erza, re-equipping herself with her _**Heaven's Wheel Armor**_ **(天輪の鎧** **, Tenrin no Yoroi)**. " _ **Heaven's Wheel: Sword of Binding Chaos**_ **(天輪・繚乱の剣** **, Tenrin: Ryouran no Ken)** ", this is the official kanji name. The alternate name (which is used normally in the manga and anime) is _**Blumenblatt**_ **(ブルーメンブラット** **, Burūmenburatto)** , which means petal. Now tell me, what does 'binding chaos' have to do with petal?

I like to put the names of the blows, magics, techniques, and other things similar in japanese. I think it's pretty to see, like a Wikia page (don't know the logic used in this argument, but... you know what the GoT fandom says: 'Fucking potatoes'). Nevertheless, it's time to describe the magic she just used. Erza summoned a lot of swords, floating in air. She then flied into the dragon's direction with two swords in hands, and made a crossed cut on its chest. the floating swords followed the Titania, and they hitted the reptilian flying being, from all the directions. Now I think I get the 'binding' thing. Because they come from all directions, sort of binding him at that place. But what about the 'chaos'?

"My turn!", said the older Strauss. " _ **Evil Explosion**_ **(エビル エクスプロージョン** **, Ebiru Ekusupurōjon)** "

Mirajane used the Darkness version of Evil Explosion. There's a Water version of it, but that's not the case. The white-haired demon launched a dark beam of demonic power. The dragon though, dodged the blow, making the beam leave a crater in the ground.

"I'll rip you all apart, you pitiful whores!", said the dragon.

He then released his roar, that got Mira. She was sent flying.

"MIRA, NOOO!", screamed Erza.

"Now it's your turn"

The dragon went to Erza, hitting her with its tail, smashing the red-haired girl into a nearby house.

"ERZAAA!"

Zakk/Dante looked at the dragon with anger.

"Curse you..."

The white-haired boy started to build up his demonic power.

"No, don't... If you do this, you will only lose yourself in the darkness...", said Erza, watching the Devil Hunter (who does not knows that this is one of Dante's aliases? I mean, c'mon...) transform.

" _ **Demon's Body**_ **(悪魔の体** **, Akuma no Karada)** ", I invented this name. It's my kanji name for _**Devil Trigger**_ **(デビルトリガー** **, Debiru Torigā)**.

"If you let this dominate you, you will become a monster, Dante... be strong... And come back for me..."

This words awakened something in Zakk/Dante. In fact, it awakened the very own Zakk from its dream.

"Uh... Whe-Where am I?"

Zakk got up. He looked around and saw that he was on a couch.

"Strange..."

He wasn't on Jason's house. He then questioned himself:

"Where is this place? And how did I ended up here?"

"You are on my house"

A mysterious voice said. Zakk turned around and saw a woman of his age, standing in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shayla Skylar. And, from now on, I am your partner.", said the girl.

She had a beautiful long white hair. The edges of her hair were lightly pink. That gave her a more astounding look. She wore a black collar on her neck, with a symbol on it. It kinda reminds me an S. It's probably because both her name and surname starts with S, but who are we (we refers to the author/me, Zakk and you guys, who also don't know who she is) to guess? Zakk got interested in the 'partner' part.

"Wait, did you said partner? But partner in what? What the fuck is going on?", any similarity to All Alone by Blind Witness is mere coincidence.


	2. The New Hunter

Shayla was talking to Zakk about the things he needed to know.

"I am your partner in training, of course. I was sent to you, because you were chosen to a tournament', said the albine girl.

"What tournament? I haven't signed up for any tournament", replied Zakk.

"I know. It's a special occasion to be invited to this tournament", said Shayla. "This tournament happens every 18 years, and it's really fucking awesome. You get to train for an undetermined time. It varies with each tournament. But the coolest part of it is that you get to travel through dimensions, exploring this multiverse and getting knowledge, power, techniques and other stuff", Shayla explained.

Zakk didn't believed the last part. Travelling through dimensions? Mankind could not even figure out how to teleport, let alone travel through dimensions.

"If I believed in every conspiratorial bullshit I heard, I would've become a lunatic", said Zakk, with an angry look.

"But it's true. You could go from games to animes and to TV series", said Shayla, enthusiastic.

"Oh, is that so?", asked Zakk, with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Then why don't you show this to me? Yeah, take me to a dimension. I already have one in mind!"

Shayla wasn't liking his ironic way, so decided to prove him wrong.

"Okay, big guy! Tell the dimension, and I'll get you there!"

"Great! Take me to Final Fantasy XII, then!"

"Fine!"

Shayla snapped her fingers, and a magic circle appeared below them.

"Wow. Nice FX"

"Oh, c'mon, man! Have a little more faith in me"

Zakk was skeptical about all he couldn't see, or prove. That's why he is an agnostic theist. He doesn't discard the possibilty of the existence of a deity. But he doesn't believe, or follow any religion.

"Phew... Okay, surprise...", Zakk is interrupted by a light that swallows him and Shayla.

They vanished from the previous place. And spawned at a desert. It had some big rocks, stone walls, and lots of wolves, and cactoids. You know what I am talking about. Do you?

"This... This is a green room, isn't it?", asked Zakk.

"Why don't you touch one of them and find out?"

Zakk followed Shayla's idea, and went straight into one of the smaller Cactoids. The little ones are called Cactites, and they don't have growing cactus parts in their heads. He then crouched in front of him.

"Hello, buddy"

The cactite was a little apprehensive.

"I am not going to hurt you"

Zakk started to slowly bring his hand closer to the small creature. And then rubbed his hand on him, holding his screams from the spines of the cactus.

("Not... Screaming...")

He managed to resist the pain. The creature seemed to be calm now.

"See? Not going to hurt you, buddy"

The cactite started to walk away.

"Is your hand okay?", asked the white-haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm great. But I am startled. That felt so real", said Zakk.

"Because it is. Welcome to Final Fantasy XII. Let me tell you how the dimension travelling works. First of all, you get a starting gift for every dimension you go, but you only get the gift on the first time you go there.", Shayla started the explanation.

"Aham. I get it. I think..."

"Second of all, you can level up as you gain experience, like an RPG. When you level up, there's a chance you gain reward gifts for your progress. Think of the Reward Gifts as the Dead By Daylight's Bloodline. The Reward Gifts are like Perks, Offerings, and Add-ons that game have, but in a different way. You don't choose what reward you get. It comes randomly."

"That's interesting. The Bloodlines are unique for everyone, aren't they?"

"Yup. It makes the whole thing more interesting. Well, let me continue. Third thing: unlike the normal RPG's where you get the weapons just by buying them, in this tournament you get the thing according to your level. This only happens with the equipments like chestplates, helmets, shields and weapons. Accessories don't enter this system. Neither do techniques. But magicks do enter the level system."

"Are you talking about the Final Fantasy XII alone, right?"

"I dunno. There might be dimensions similar to Final Fantasy XII. You know, like every FF. But they have different stories, which is cool, and make them diversified", Shayla said.

"I know, right?"

"Well, after one year of training, you will go to the place of the tournament, to compete against the other chosen ones. There will be more than one phase. At the end, of course, only one will rest. And I have to tell you that you can only choose one dimension per training season. Example: you chose FFXII, thus, you need to spend one year here training, and doing your stuff. It doesn't mean that you can't return here on the following trainings but only training in one dimension is very stupid"

Zakk took note of everything, and then, a type of virtual message box appeared in front of him.

"Gift from the Final Fantasy XII dimension", Zakk read. "Open it? Well... Yes!"

Zakk pressed the Open button on the message box with his finger. Then another one popped up.

"Your gift is: a starting level 8, and 4000 GIL. Be aware that you can only buy things that are equal to your level. Example: Cotton Gear, which consists of **_Cotton Hat_ (木綿の帽子, Momen no Boushi)** , that haves 4 Magick Resist points, and **_Cotton Clothes_ (木綿の服, Momen no Fuku)** , which haves 4 Defense points, will both need at least Level 4 to use."

This fascinated Zakk. It was a different mechanic that he never saw before, and he liked it.

"Wow! Imagine if all RPG's were like this. It would be very defiant, like the Souls series!", exclaimed Zakk.

"Totally. Dark Souls just kills at being an RPG!", Shayla replied.

Zakk then looked around, until he saw a stone wall, and behind it, he could see something waving, like a giant tail.

" ** _Textar_ (テクスタ, Tekusuta)** , That means we are on the Dalmasca Westersand, or **_West Dalmasca Desert_ (西ダルマスカ砂漠, Nishi Darumasuka Sabaku)** if you prefer the original. Also, Textar in the Occident became Thextera. It's not bad, though. Americans never failed at Final Fantasy. At least, not on my point of view", said Zakk.

"You really like the Japanese. Both you and the author. You're always referring to the original work's names.", noticed Shayla.

The two of them started walking towards the **_Royal City Rabanasta_ (王都ラバナスタ, Outo Rabanasuta)** , or Rabanastre. It doesn't really matter. The pronounce is practically the same. You may still be asking, though, why I'm using both English and Japanese names. Because I have a deep bond to the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XII. It was the JP-Version that made me start learning Japanese. I decorated all Hiragana and Katakana just to understand the basic stuff of the game. The rest came naturally as I searched and studied the characters. And I admire the Japanese language for its diversity. So yeah, I'm stuck to it.

"Un, ore wa totemo nihongo o sukidesu.", Zakk said "Yeah, I like Japanese very much" in the own Japanese language.

After some time, they were at Rabanasta's **_Western Part_ (西部, Seibu)**. I hope you are learning some kanji from this fic. If you want to know the separate meanings of the kanji, and its pronounces, go on the Wiktionary and just search it there. Or ask a Japanese friend if you happen to have one. It's easier, but not have everyone have a friend that speaks Japanese, so use the Wiktionary, but only to learn the pronounces and meanings. The wiktionary can't help you with learning Japanese sentences and grammar rules. Anyway, let's focus on the story. Zakk and Shayla were stopped by the Imperial Guards.

"Excuse me, but we never saw your faces on Rabanasta before"

"Oh, we just happen to be wandering hunters, and we wanted to sign up for Centorio (or Centurio, if your game is the english one). You know, the Hunters' clan."

"Oh, I understand. But we might make a check-up, to make sure that you're not threats. Nothing personal"

"We don't mind it"

After passing the check-up, they were allowed to move into the city.

"Before you align to the Centorio, you have to gear up", Shayla said.

"Oh, you're right. I know where to go. To Panamis' Protectives!"

When Zakk and Shayla got there, Zakk started planning his stuff.

"Alright, so I have 4000 GIL. I have to use it wisely. What do you think, Shayla? I buy Light Armor, that boosts up my health; Mystic Armor, that boosts up my magick resistance, magick power and Mist Points (in FFXII, magick consumes Mist, the magical energy of Ivalice); or Heavy Armor, that boosts up my defense and strength?", Zakk asked.

"I dunno. Maybe you should be balanced. Why don't you buy a Mystic Helm, as long as Helms boost Magick Resist, and Mystic Helms are the best when the thing it's magick; and a Heavy Chestplate, as long as Armor boosts your defense and, ya know, Heavy Armor is best for Defense and Stre..."

Shayla was suddenly hugged by Zakk.

"Thank you! Finally someone thinks like me!"

"Say what?", the albine asked confused.

"All my friends choose to have a specific type of character in their FF12 saves. It's always two tankers and one wizard. But I balance all, so all can use magick with great power and yet defend properly. You're the first one that agrees with me", Zakk explained.

"Well, that's nothing special"

"Damn straight it is! You are the perfect partner! It will be a pleasure to work with you", Zakk reached out his hand for Shayla.

She smiled, and shaked hands with the raven-haired.

"Thank you!"

Zakk then focused on how he was going to spend his money.

"As long as I am Level 8, I need to buy the things according to my level. So I will take the **_Topkapoo Cap_ (トプカプー帽, Topukapū Bou)** , which has 8 Magick Resist points; a **_Bronze Armor_ (ブロンズアーマー, Buronzu Āmā)** , which has 7 Defense Points; and a **_Leather Shield_ (皮の盾, Kawa no Tate)** , which has 7 Evade points. I can't buy the Scale Armor, because its Defense Points are 9. But that's no problem. Finally, I got an **_Altair_ (アルタイル, Arutairu)** , which is a gun. More specifically, a rifle. It has 6 Attack Power, but don't let it get you. This rifle is a potent gun, and its damage is great for a beginner. I also bought **_Onion Bullets_ (オニオンバレット, Onion Baretto)** , and luckily, the ammo is magic, so it can be fired infinitely It increases the rifle's Attack Power by 1, making it 7 instead of 6. The Onion Bullet costs 100. Those four items will total 1800 GIL (Topkapoo Cap = 500, Bronze Armor = 500, Leather Shield = 300). Which makes 2200 GIL remain. Perfect."

"Why is it perfect?", Shayla asked.

Zakk smiled.

"Because I will be able to get some Magicks for myself", said Zakk, running to Yugri's Magicks.

"I'll meet you at the Sandsea Tavern!", yelled Shayla.

"Okay, ma'am!"

Zakk bought four Level 8 magicks. Basically, the starter ones. **_Care_ (ケアル, Kearu)** , **_Fire_ (ファイア, Faia)** , **_Thunder_ (サンダー, Sandā)** and **_Blizzard_ (ブリザド, Burizado)**. Each one for 200 GIL, totalizing 800 GIL. Zakk was now with 1400 GIL left. It was time for him to level up and stack up some loot from monsters. And some money from the Mark Hunts. Zakk went straight to the Tavern.

"Okay, now where to begin?"

Zakk then noticed a guy sitting on the ground, next to the Notice Board, the place where you get the Petitions that ask help with a Mark, and then you make the deal with the petitioner, hunt the Mark and get the reward. He knew this guy. It's Gatsly. The second petitioner of the game. The first Mark to be hunted is the **_Stray Tomato_ (はぐれトマト, Hagure Tomato)**. Probably this one is already taken, because it's the only obligatory Hunt, and the first one to make in the game. Vaan, FFXII's protagonist, does it. As long as this is the real dimension, probably he won't do any Hunts, because that's what the players do. This is a real dimension, with no controllers. It follows the story precisely. And I don't know in which part of the game I fell into. Anyway, I spoke to Gatsly.

"Hi, man"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I knew that you want me to hunt the Textar!"

In this moment, Gatsly stood up in a rush.

"Y-You are a hunter! Thank God! The Textar keeps attacking the caravans. They are supposed to bring supplies to my shop at the Muthru Bazaar, on the City's Western Area."

"And if they don't bring the supplies, your shop will go bankrupt.", Zakk said.

"That's exactly the case! Please, fellow hunter! I have family to sustain. I beg of you! Hunt down the Texter, and I will give you a bounty. It may not be mu..."

Zakk put his index finger on Gatsly's mouth.

"No need to continue. I will help you up. I know what it is to go rock bottom."

"T-Thanks. What's your name?", Gatsly asked.

"Zakk Grimhart. And you are Gatsly, aintcha?"

Zakk asked and Gatsly nodded. The raven-haired boy went to the Notice Board, and took the Textar bill. He noticed that the Stray Tomato one really wasn't there.

("So Vaan already went to hunt, huh?")

Zakk then went for Shayla.

"Look, baby. I already found a hunt for us to make"

"Then it's action time", said the girl.

And we went for the hunt. It was going to be one hell of a fight. They went to the City's Western Area.

"It's time to hunt some wolves!"


End file.
